valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blood Money/Allgemeines
Blood Money (zu Deutsch "Blut-Geld") ist ein Comic der TF2-Reihe, der kurz vor dem Scream Fortress VI-Event am 29. Oktober 2014 erschienen ist. Als Event-Comic erklärt er die Hintergründe zum Halloween-Event von 2014, in denen Merasmus der Magier versucht, einen antiken Zirkusgott für seinen dunklen Jahrmarkt zu besänftigen und daher die Söldner aus Team Fortress 2 miteinbezieht. Auftretende Figuren *Merasmus der Magier *Soldier *Spy (Im Hintergrund) *Scout (Im Hintergrund) *Sniper (Im Hintergrund) Handlung Hierbei versucht der Magier Merasmus auf seinem schaurigen Jahrmarkt die Statur des sumerischen Zirkus-Gottes "Bonzo" zu besänftigen. Da dies jedoch ihm nicht ganz gelingen will, heuert er einen Techniker namens Steve an, der ihm rät, den Jahrmarkt über einem Friedhof aufzustellen, um die verstorbenen Menschen als Opfergabe des Gottes zu verwenden. Um sich die nötigen Leichen zu beschaffen, heuert Merasmus den Soldier, seinen alten Mitbewohner, und seine Kollegen, also die Charaktere aus ''Team Fortress 2'', an. Link zum Comic (Englisch) Blood_Money_(Comic).jpg|Der 'Blood Money'-Comic|link=http://www.teamfortress.com/bloodmoney/ Trivia * Der Comic wurde interessantwerweise nicht von Maren Marmulla gezeichnet, sondern von Heather Campbell, die zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich noch mit der 'Team Fortress Comics'-Reihe beschäftigt war. Allerdings sollte man anmerken, dass 'Blood Money' verhältnismäßig kurz gehalten ist und wenige Seiten hat. Marmulla trug lediglich die Kolorierungen zum Comic bei. * Alle Mitglieder des Team RED tauchen auf dem Cover auf. Der einzige BLU ist der Spy. * Im Comic erfährt man, dass Merasmus noch Jungfrau ist, eine Vorliebe für Duftkerzen hat und außerdem mit einem Betrag von etwa 12.000 US-Dollar bei der japanischen Mafia verschuldet ist. Diesen Umstand erwähnt er manchmal auch auf Carnival of Carnage, wo er zusätzlich erwähnt, dass die Yakzua sein Haus niedergebrannt hat und ihm die Beine brechen will. * Merasmus weist zudem an der rechten Hand am linken Finger, dem offenbar ein Stück fehlt, eine verarztete Wunde auf. Auch in der Spielwelt des Halloween-Updates fehlt seiner Statur dort ein Teil. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf das von der japanischen Mafia oftmals angewandte Ritual Yubitsume, bei dem Betroffenen ein Stück des Fingers entfernt wird. * Auf der letzten Seite des Comics kann man den RED-Spy sehen, der ein Buch mit dem Titel "How to beat a DNA Test" (zu Deutsch: "Wie man einen DNS-Test besteht") hält. Dabei handelt es sich vermutlich um eine Anspielung auf die populäre Fan-Theorie, dass der Spy der Vater des Scouts ist. DNS-Tests werden unter anderem zur Prüfung von Vaterschaften verwendet (Quelle). * Bei dem Waschbären auf der letzten Seite des Comics könnte es sich um Lieutenant Bites handeln, der dem Soldier, zusammen mit anderen, seit dem Comic 'Doom-Mates' folgt. * Die Hau-den-Lukas-Maschine auf Seite 8 taucht auch in der Spielewelt Carnival of Carnage auf. Die Anzeigen erscheinen jedoch nicht im Comic. Diese lauten "Scout", "Push Over", "He-Man" (eine Heldenfigur einer alten Zeichentrickserie namens He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) und "Wizard", als selbstverliebter Verweis von Merasmus auf sich selbst. * Auch die Zelte können einen Hinweis auf die Autoscooter-Minispiele in der Halloweenspielwelt Carnival of Carnage sein, da diese alle in einer Art Zirkuszelt stattfinden. * Auf der letzten Seite erkennt man im Hintergrund ein Skelett eines Boten der Administratorin. Dieser tauchte zum ersten Mal in 'Meet the Director' auf, in dem er von den Söldnern getötet wurde. * Der Hut des Snipers ist normal und weist keine nach oben gesteckte Kante auf wie sonst in seinem regulärem Design.